Poking A Sleeping Dragon
by Meriadeth
Summary: What if when the Ancients came to the Pegasus Galaxy they were not as alone as they thought. Will Atlantis find an enemy or friend.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Stargate Atlantis.

A Stargate Atlantis Fan Fiction.

Poking a Sleeping Dragon

Part 1

In comparison to the Milky Way galaxy the Pegasus Galaxy was much larger. With thousands of planets that had not been explored in millions of years. When the Ancients had discovered the system, they thought that it was a perfect place to create a home and seed the worlds that they had encountered.

The people of Atlantis and the wraith were about to discover that when sleeping dragons awoke; they are very hard to put back to sleep.

"Okay so we've been back in Pegasus for a couple of months and the wraith seem to have went on vacation as we have not so much as heard a peep from them," Richard Woolsey said as he addressed his senior officers in a morning meeting. "Anything new to report?" he finished as he sat down.

John Sheppard looked around and noticed that Rodney McKay looked like he wanted to say something but was clearly at odds about it, which is hard to believe as the man usually spoke his mind.

"Yes, I have something which might raise some eyebrows." Rodney stated as he stood. The scientist walked over to the large screen on the far corner of the room, making the others follow him with their chairs turning.

"While we were on Earth, a team of scientist found a lab that held most of the ancients logs from when they first arrived, and some of the logs pertaining to the beginning of the their war with the wraith." Rodney put up a visual of the Pegasus in it early stages.

"Now when the ancients first arrived in Pegasus, they said it was virtually void of life, so they repopulated the planets, blah, blah, blah. But I have found a system that the ancients never looked in, well they did but the logs of that system were erased." He pointed to a system that was in the far left corner of the screen.

"Now you know earth has some of the best computer experts in our galaxy and they were able to find a back door if you will to the erased data." Rodney stated proudly at his fellow scientist.

"The data, which was broken up stated that the ancients sent a couple of their warships into the system, but this is where it was broken up a little, those ships never returned." The silence in the room as all eyes went to the screen. Rodney saw the attention that he was being given and continued.

"They had recorded that several wraith ships have also went into the system and they too never returned, ancients had sent hundreds of probes into the system and all of them got maybe about two days of information, but then nothing," Rodney said looking at the screen.

"They did however get a picture of a rather large planet." He pushed a button and the picture came up. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound to come from the people in the conference room.

The planet looked a lot like earth; it was blue that showed a rather large body of water with brown indicated that land was on the planet.

"Are they any stargates on the planet?" Teyla asked as she looked at the screen, Ronan was fixated on the screen as well.

"No, I think that after four of their warships were lost in that system, they decided to leave it alone, and I think that since the wraith are leaving it alone, then there has to be something in that system." Rodney said looking at Woolsey.

"Are you suggesting that we take a look? No offence to your all your hard work on this Rodney, but if the ancients and the wraith never went back to that system, what makes you so sure that we should go." Woolsey said placing his hands on the table looking at the scientist.

"Well in the name of science and future technology not withstanding, I am not saying that we just barrel right into it, but just to the border and maybe send in one of our probes." Rodney suggested.

"But you just said that the Ancients sent probes in there and none returned." Sheppard said looking at his friend and lover.

"Yes, but our technology is less advance than the Ancients and it was thousands of years ago, maybe they or who ever is in that system will ignore ours, well at least for a little while, look I know this seems insane, but what if there's a species out there that would be willing to help our war with the wraith don't you think we should try?" Rodney said looking at all the senior officers.

"The Hammond should be out this way and she has advance weaponry and engines that can out run anything that should chase after us." Rodney saw that Woolsey was crumbing to his will.

"How long will it take to reach the system?" Sheppard asked, as he hated long journeys.

"Well with the Hammond's new wormhole drive thanks to my theory, I think three jumps should do it and it takes four days for the drive to build back up, two weeks at the max," Rodney said getting excited about the possibilities of discovering the unknown.

"I feel like I am making the biggest mistake of the century and my career, but if Carter thinks that her ship can handle it then you have a go, but only to the border, not straight in." Woolsey said as he stood, he nodded to group as they stood.

Carter arrived with the Hammond and was briefed on the new mission. She raised some interesting questions, which Rodney argued on behalf of science and well she was a geek and the call of science was too great for her to ignore, they left after only four days after arriving.

After a week of pacing the ship Sheppard was about to lose his mind, at least on Atlantis there was always something that had kept him busy. Rodney had kept him busy but after a while the scientist was about to murder him in his sleep. Finally after what seemed like the longest journey of Sheppard's life they arrived at the border of the system.

"All systems operational, launching probe now," Rodney said as John entered the bridge. He went directly to the scientist's side and started seeing all types of read outs.

Carter was sitting in the captain's chair and was reading what Rodney was reading when an alarm went off. She stood walking over to the helm.

"Colonel Carter, I am reading four wraith hive ships coming our way; darts are on an attack vector, Orders?" the ops officer called out.

"I think that is our queue to get out of here, helm, prepare the wormhole drive, were leaving." Carter said as she sat back down on the edge of her chair.

"Wait," Rodney said making Sam turn to him. "The wormhole drive is out for at least four days." He stated looking at the drive readouts.

"Rodney we can't take on four hive ships. Helm, go to hyper-drive." She said as she turned back. The ship lurched forward as one of the hive ships opened fire, darts coming at them firing.

"Rodney! Report?" Sam screamed as sparks flew in all directions, an explosion making her flinch, as officers were thrown away from their computer stations.

"That last hit took out our hyper-drive, working on it." Rodney screamed back dodging the falling debris and sparks as he went to main engineering, Sheppard following.

"Damn, helm, take us forward. Weapons control open fire" Carter said almost being jostled out of her chair as a hit made the ship lurch again.

"Sir that will take into the system." The helmsman said as he pushed his controls to follow her orders.

"I know, hopefully Rodney was right about them ignoring us and going after the wraith." the colonel said as she righted herself on her chair.

"Course laid in, were going in sir." the helm said as the ship took off in the direction of the unknown system.

The Hammond raced forward with the darts following with the hive ships following them in. The darts kept firing, but the wraith ships stopped at the border. The darts stopped as well turning back.

"Status on the hive ships and darts?" Carter asked as she got up when the firing stopped. She looked around and saw that medical staff were arriving and assisting the fallen crew members.

"They have stopped their pursuit and are returning back to the hive ships." the operations officer answered wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Start repairs, but keep an eye on anything that might be out there, I'll be in engineering." Sam said exiting the bridge.

When Sam reached engineering things were chaotic as engineers worked at a fast pace to repair the damage on the hyper-drive. She saw Sheppard bent over one of the consoles and then she saw Rodney on the floor working occasionally putting his hand out for Sheppard to hand him equipment.

"Status on the hyper-drive Rodney?" she asked as she bent down.

"Give me two hours and then I will be able to see what the real damage is, but right now I am trying to put a patch on it so we can at least get out of here." Rodney said biting his lip as he tried to get a piece loose. Sheppard shared a look at Carter as they watched the scientist make repairs.

"Rodney, were in the system." Sam said as Rodney jerked upright causing the whole system to spark and shut down.

"Oh great, there went that patch, really colonel next time wait until I come out after I'm done." Rodney sneered at Carter, and then he realized what she had said. "Really? The wraith ships?"

"They stopped their pursuit; they stopped the instant that they realized that they followed us in." Carter said as she looked around. She looked up as the bridge called her. 

"Colonel, the wraith ships are in pursuit. They are coming in hard and fast." the helm called out.

"If they fire at us, fire at will, repeat fire at will." She said as she raced back to the bridge, Rodney and Sheppard following after her.

"Fire main batteries at the darts and fire the main beam weapon at the hive ships." Carter said as she entered the bridge. Sitting in her chair she looked down at the read outs.

"Shields down to thirty-five percent." the tactical officer said as he fired the beam weapon at the main hive ship.

"Damage to the hive?" Carter asked as she looked up and over to tactical.

"Negligible, still in pursuit." tactical said as he looked at his screen. "Shields down to fifteen percent, the ship can't take another hit."

"Damn, take us further in." Sam said as she gripped the arm rests on her chair. Rodney was hard at work trying to get more power to the shields.

The hive ships followed slowly as if they were contemplating going further. The crew of the Hammond watched with bated breath as the ships came closer. Sam closed her eyes as if in prayer that the ships would turn back. Her ship rocked again, but this time it wasn't from weapons fire.

"My god, Colonel look!" the tactical officer said in amazement. Carter's eyes snapped open and she stood up from her chair to get a closer look as two hyper-space windows opened and two very large ships exited, following the ships were smaller ships.

The wraith ships turned as the other ships came closer. But the smaller ships went after them. Carter had never before seen ships that flew in space as if they were fish in the sea. They swerved and weaved around her ship and started firing at the wraith ships. The darts were being destroyed one by one as they retreated back to the hive ships. The wraith tried to open a hyper space window, but before they could enter they were shot down by the two larger ships. The four hive ships that had followed them were nothing more than scrap by the time they were finished.

Carter and the bridge crew watched in awe as the ships stopped and turned in the direction of her battered ship.

"Colonel, we have a message coming in from one of the ships." the operations officer stated as he looked nervously at the screen.

"Play it please." Sam whispered. At first it was static and then a voice echoed through the speakers causing the others to look up. What was said left a sour taste in her mouth. And a cold chill down her spine.

"You Do Not Belong Here." an alien voice said as it came from the speakers.

To Be Continued.

If you like and want more, tell me.

Review please.

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it is so short and all, I'll try to have a longer chapter out within a week.

Poking A Sleeping Dragon

Part 2

"You Do Not Belong Here." the alien voice said again.

Samantha flinched when she told her operations officer to respond, the man nodded when the channel opened. This was it, this would either get them blown right out of space, or allowed to leave.

"This is Colonel Carter of the Earthship Hammond, we apologize, but we had no choice, the wraith was attacking us and we need room to fight back." Lame excuse, but whatever, the whole ship sucked in a deep breath waiting for a response.

"You are from the Sol System, Earth?" the voice said, causing Rodney and Sam to look at the one of the largest ships that was still in their line of sight. The two scientists looked at each other; both had looks of excitement plastered on their faces.

"That is right; may I ask how you know that?" Sam asked. Rodney had come up to stand right beside her.

"Foolish false Gods, playing with lives of mere children on a planet barely out of its infant stage, yes we have been to your world." The alien voice said with new gravel to his voice. "We are the ones that chased away those false gods that prayed upon the young." the voice kept getting more and more gravel as the transmission continued.

Sam started to feel a little uncomfortable, she was about to respond when her ship alarms started going off, and out of no where eight wraith cruisers came from all sides and started firing rapidly. The smaller alien ships started racing forward firing back, but the darts came after them with a vengeance and they started destroying the smaller ships. The larger ships came close to the Hammond as if to protect it from enemy fire, but the cruisers fired on all three ships.

Samantha started directing fire to the cruisers, Rodney stood stunned as one of the larger ships was on fire and exploded, pushing the Hammond further away and into the last of the larger ship causing massive damage. The few remaining smaller ships tried to reach it's mothership only arriving too late as the last large ship was destroyed knocking the bridge crew of the Hammond to the floor.

"Report?" Sam asked picking herself up from the floor. She held her right arm close to her chest as the operations officer spoke.

"Damage to all decks, shields offline, weapons offline," the officer said as he looked at the readings on his monitor.

"Rodney." Sam called out seeing Sheppard run across the bridge to get to the fallen man, Sheppard gently rolled Rodney over seeing that he had burns to his face and arms and he was out cold.

"Colonel Look!" the helm's officer said pointing to the screen. One of the wraith cruisers was chasing the last remaining smaller alien ship and they were coming directly at them. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and waited for impact. If the small ship didn't destroy them then the wraith cruiser would.

The ship jolted to the left, making some of the bridge crew falter slightly, but remaining upright. Samantha opened her eyes and gasped as they were looking at the planet that Atlantis was holding on. But that was not the only thing that got her attention; it was the woman that was now standing on the bridge looking totally out of place. She dropped to the floor as if her strings were cut and before Sam could get to her she faded away, only leaving one item in her place.

Sam reached for it and picked it up looking at it with amazement. Sheppard was still beside Rodney and he just stared at what was in her hand, she knew that she had the attention of the bridge crew.

In her hand was a long white feather…

To Be Continued.

If you like, review please.

More to come.

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I totally forgot to give a BIG Thank you to the reviewers, I am so glad you like this. Well here is the next chapter, hope I get more reviews…

Poking A Sleeping Dragon.

Part 3

"Angels, you think they were angels? Really?" Daniel asked over the screen, currently the Hammond was docked on Atlantis undergoing repairs.

"Yes, well at least that is what she looked like." Sam said nodding, looking at the feather.

Remembering the woman that had saved them from being destroyed, what she could not understand was what had happen to the ship?

"Well it could be a possibility, I mean with our history of gods and goddesses, which were nothing more than conquering aliens. Well with the exception of the Asguard. And it would fit the time line, when the angels appeared, our people started to believe in one god, and all the other gods basically became myth." Daniel said looking at some of his books he had on Angel lore.

"What I don't get is why they came all the way from the Pegasus Galaxy; the journey must have been long, just to run off some aliens taking over a world in one small system." Daniel asked more to himself than to anyone.

"I don't think it would be that much of a long journey for them, remember we were two weeks from Atlantis and some how when the woman appeared, we were back here." Sam said making a motion. Daniel had to give her that.

"The Apollo is on its way with ship supplies, SG-1 is onboard as well, I would like to see this feather, has Dr Beckett examined it yet?" Daniel asked still in his books, but he was good at holding a conversation and reading at the same time.

"Yeah he said it looked like it could be a flight feather on a normal bird, a huge one if looking at it." Sam said twirling the feather in her hands.

"How is Rodney?" Daniel asked concerned.

"He'll survive; the burns are not as bad, well not as bad as he is letting on." Sam smirked, Rodney always overplayed everything. "Plus he has John looking after him."

"Well were about to hit an electrical storm so communications could cut out, I am going to do some research, see you soon." Daniel said smiling a little at Sam.

"See you when you guys get here, Atlantis out." Sam said cutting the connection. She sighed and sat back stretching, she looked at the feather, standing she walked to where Rodney was sitting.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. She and Rodney has gotten along better in recent years, mostly John's doing, but she wasn't about to get the Canadian scientist going on a rant, about Dr's who did not know what they were doing.

"Hurting, but who cares right? Doctors could care less; they just want you away from then." Rodney started until he saw the feather in Sam's hand.

"So do you think that they really visited us?" Rodney asked nodding to the feather, surprising the hell out of Sam, Rodney above all others hated religion. So speaking about it was always a good way to get a rant out of him.

"I don't know, but with our history, I would say most likely." Sam said as Rodney almost touched the feather, but jerked his hand away as if the feather would come to life and bite him.

"Hey McKay, it's time for your meds." John said walking nodding his hello to Sam. Rodney perked up looking at his lover and Sam excused herself to check on repairs to the Hammond.

"Status on ships repaired?" Sam asked the lead engineer as she walked into the engine room.

"Well we got partial power restored to the main ships weapons, when the Apollo gets here hopefully it will take a few weeks to repair everything else." Markus said as he stepped out of the room with Sam following.

Woolsey walked from the conference room to the control tower. He had been briefed on the aliens in the unknown sector and felt conflicted. He had believed in god and angels, but seeing the feather and hearing the story, he felt… well he had no clue how he felt, but if it was true and these aliens had visited Earth and portrayed the most divine creatures in their history, and if word got out, he could only imagine the fall of one the greatest religion of all human belief.

"Sir… we're being hailed." Chuck said as he looked at Woolsey.

"Who is it? The Apollo is not supposed to be here for another three days." Richard said as he stood behind Chuck.

"They are identifying themselves as the travelers." Chuck said…

"Get Sheppard up here, and put them on screen." Woolsey said turning around seeing a woman looking right back at him.

"Welcome back to the Pegasus Galaxy, is Sheppard there?" Larrin asked as she looked at Atlantis's leader.

"Yeah, I'm here, whatcha you got for us Larrin?" Sheppard asked walking in with Rodney behind him.

"I want to know something." Larrin said nodding to Rodney as she saw him.

"And what is that?" Sheppard asked raising his eyebrows at the woman.

"I want to know why wraith ships are being destroyed all over Pegasus, and did you have something to do with it?" Larrin asked but given the shock factor that had suddenly came over the Atlantis personal, she guessed that it was not them.

To be continued

More to come

Please Review

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

Okay before you start reading, I have to admit that I have not watched Atlantis in awhile, but this story just popped up and I have all the seasons on DVD, I am just to lazy to watch them again. So I am not sure what the planets are called, but if I do start watching them again I will put the names of the planets in this story, but for now this is what I got.

Thanks for the review and the story alerts.

Now on with the story, hope you like this as well.

Poking A Sleeping Dragon

Part 4

"So let me get this straight, you found a system in this galaxy that had been visited by the ancestors and the wraith, and you knew that both had lost ships, and so you what, decided to visit? Then you get attacked by the wraith and then these ships appear out of nowhere, destroyed the wraith, you talk to them and then they were attacked by eight wraith cruisers, but one managed to save you and bring you back here? And now the wraiths are being attacked all over the galaxy. Did I miss anything? Larrin asked as she sat down with a huff at the conference room table.

"No you got it all right." Rodney said as he looked everywhere but at Larrin. John had looked amused as the traveler walked around the table as she was speaking, because really they were that crazy.

"Well done, but seriously I have never seen a ship that could tear apart a wraith hive ship before, but the damage that we saw, it was incredible." Larrin said as she smiled, only these idiots could have pulled it off and survive.

"Larrin if I could ask you a question?" Woolsey asked looking at the traveler. "Have you ever heard of a species that my have lived in this galaxy millions of years ago?"

"There have been stories of this galaxy being older than what the ancestors says it is; that whole other races lived here and then abandoned their worlds to…I don't know maybe." Larrin shook her head as she leaned back in her chair.

"We have heard of these rumors, my people never really believed these though." Teyla said as she looked at the traveler's leader.

"It is true that the ancients populated this galaxy, as they had earth, but this kind of raises more questions, did the ancients know about these other races? Did they somehow bury the history of this galaxy? No one really knows, because it's not like we can asked them and the only thing we have on this is a broken record log." Woolsey said as he leaned forward onto the table.

"Well the ancients knew about the system as many of their ships were either destroyed or something, as they never returned. I don't think they really investigated it fully, I guess too busy populating this galaxy." Rodney stated as he looked down at his tablet.

(The Genii Homeworld)

Laden walked slowly to his underground bunker, he was meeting with his heads of state, for discussing their harvest and other mundane tasks he had to deal with on a monthly basis.

He stopped as he looked around; he looked to the ground and saw the dirt shifting, he looked up to the trees as the shaking got more pronounced and he backed up as a tree landed being up rooted right in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw in the distance a tower of some sort, bursting up from the ground. He could hear screams of his people echoing as the village crumbled to the ground making way for the structures that were now rising. He looked down again as the dirt beneath his feet began to shift harder as cracks started to form and he ran as fast as he could trying to ignore the beating of his heart as he felt his feet losing ground and then he was falling, then nothing.

(The Satedan Homeworld)

The once dead world of Sateda, shook as if the very planet was coming apart, the tremors knocking over decaying buildings as giant towers came from the planets core.

Space ports rose from the ocean and lifted to the sky.

(M7G-667)

The sounds of children screaming alerted the elder ones to come running only to witness the shield that had protected them for so long came down, and the ground started to shake.

(Atlantis)

Larrin was standing when they felt the rumble; the alarms started ringing all over the city.

"What the hell?" Rodney asked as he raced into the control tower, Sam was running behind him as they both hit the same monitor at the same time.

"Oh my god." Rodney said as he looked at all the quakes that were leveling the land masses on the planet. He looked at Sam and then looked at Larrin.

"I don't think that the older races actually left, I think that they just went underground." Rodney said as Sam nodded.

"Rodney, what is happening?" Sheppard said walking up to him.

"I don't know, but if what I think is happening, I think us and the wraith are in serious trouble." Rodney said looking at John.

"What does that mean?" Larrin asked. She was not as smart as the rest of them, but she could make herself understand something's.

"It means that when the Wraith destroyed those ships, they may have awakened the older races." Sam said as she looked out the door, walking out to the balcony. She looked down out at the water and saw a huge whirlpool and then her eyes widen when a ship came from the depths of the ocean.

To be continued

More to come

Review please.

Meriadeth


	5. Chapter 5

Poking a Sleeping Dragon

Part 5

"Not good, not good, not good!" Rodney screamed as another ship came from the depths of the ocean. Alarms were ringing everywhere now, the whole city was screaming at them to do something.

"Rodney this is bad, if we don't do something, one of those ships is going to pick us up!" Sheppard said still watching as the ships got closer to the city.

"Sam, get the Hammond secure, John go to the chair room." Rodney ordered and he watched as they scrambled to go.

Woolsey watched on only to turn when he felt the whole city shake. "Um, Rodney, What was that?" Richard asked fearing the worst, and by the panicked look on the scientist face it was something that he wanted to fear.

Rodney ran to the balcony and looked down over the railing, his eyes widened and he turned and ran in the direction of the chair room, screaming for someone to put up the shield. When he finally made it after falling several times John was already in the chair and starting up the stardrive.

"John we need to stay here, at least until the Apollo gets here." Rodney panted as he held on to his side; bruised ribs were nothing to joke about.

"Where do I go Rodney, if we stay up in space, whatever is coming out of these waters will see us and most likely destroy us." John said still sitting in the chair.

"Take us around one of the moons," Rodney pointed to the star screen. John nodded and the city started to shake more but this time it was from the stardrive.

Atlantis gave a shudder as she was lifting up, causing everyone in the city to fall over dodging equipment. Atlantis rose above the waters just as one of the great ships rose from the water directly under them. "Sam, everything okay?" Rodney asked over his com channel, he looked down and noticed blood coming from his side. And as if time caught up to him, he fell to the floor.

"We just got my ship secure; I'll stay inside until the Apollo gets here. Rodney? Rodney come in?" Sam said not even wanting to go outside shield or no shield. With her ship now tided down, the ship would not move. Sam looked to her chief engineer. "Get the transports working; I am not walking out there."

"Rodney I am entering lower orbit around the moon." John said as he was raised up in the chair. He looked around when Rodney said nothing, "Oh shit!" John screamed when he saw his lover lying on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and all around him. "I need a medic in the chair room, now!" Sheppard said panicking when he gently shook Rodney.

"Were coming Colonel, can ya tell me what is happening?" Beckett panted over the intercom, as he was running.

"It's Rodney, he is not…oh god he's not breathing." Sheppard laid his hand on his lover's chest.

"Were coming lad," Beckett said as soothingly as he could, given that he was still running.

"Woolsey, I am reading multiple hyperspace windows forming all around us." Chuck said looking at his screen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Larrin said leaning on one of the banisters in the gate room. "This whole city is cursed." she screamed as loud as she could over the noise of the radio.

"John we need to leave, we have hyperspace windows opening right on top of us." Woolsey said. "Colonel Sheppard please respond."

John looked torn between wanting to stay with his lover and wanting to save the city, the decision was made for him when Beckett arrived pushing him out of the way, Sheppard raced back to the chair and started the sequence to start the hyperdrive. He sent out a distress call out hopefully to the Apollo to tell them to turn back or to find them and gave out coordinates on a secure channel.

Chaos was in space, the traveler's ship crew watched as twenty ships coming from the planet and more was coming up, the second in command didn't want to leave their captain, but for the safety of his crew he jumped into hyperspace.

Woolsey watched as they entered into hyperspace and he and the rest of the Atlantis breathed a sigh of relief.

"We got him stabilized, but he is not going to be fit for duty. His ribs were bruised and then one, I guess got hit again and broke off puncturing his left lung also he had some lacerations on his left side mostly likely he hit something with a sharp point, he is going to feel like hell for the next couple of weeks, but he'll make it." Beckett said with Keller nodding as they sat in the conference room.

Woolsey looked around and stood as Sam transported into the room. "Welcome back Colonel Carter," Sam nodded and took a seat next to Sheppard. "I want to know what were up against, I know John that you want to go see Rodney, but I need you to take a cloaked jumper and go back and see what were up against." Sheppard nodded looking down. "Go see Rodney first and get your team ready." Sheppard was out of his chair before Woolsey could say something else.

"Sam, if you want to go with, I know they need a scientist and you're the only one still standing." Woolsey's smile was so small that you would need to get a magnify glass to see it. "Oh and Colonel, one more thing, I don't think…I mean Atlantis is no longer the most strongest in the Pegasus galaxy, just watch yourselves out there."

Sam nodded and walked out. The meeting was over.

Rodney slept the sleep of the drugged, Sheppard smiled when he saw Rodney's chest rose and fall, and he looked over at his lover and grabbed the hand not bandaged with IV tubes and cords. He saw Teyla already in her gear coming closer to Rodney's bed. He shook off what he knew she was going to say as she always does. He kissed Rodney's hand and walked to where Ronan was, with Beckett standing close.

"I'll make sure he is taken care of, Colonel." the Scottish doctor said as he put his hand on John shoulder. Sheppard nodded and looked back once and then was out the door with Ronan and Teyla behind him.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

_All I can say is wow, has it already been months since I updated, my apologizes, I have had a recent slump with my Stargate Atlantis craze. _

_But here is the next chapter if people are still interested. Hopefully I can start back to work on this story… _

_Poking a sleeping dragon_

_Part 6 _

Ellis was hard pressed when he received the coded message from Atlantis, he had no clue what was happening, he had conversed with Mitchell and Daniel about the possibilities of them staying on course and figuring out the situation or seeking out Atlantis.

Daniel voted for figuring out what was going on, which surprised Ellis completely, Mitchell had wanted to hear what Atlantis had to say. Ellis had decided to see what was going on. He was now regretting that decision.

"Helm keep batteries on standby, if one of them opens fire at us, I want full spread." Ellis commanded. Daniel had looked freaked when they had come out of hyperspace and straight into a massive battle.

From the count there were nine wraith hiveships, twenty wraith cruisers and a shit load of darts all firing at four of the largest ships the crew had ever seen. There were also small ships that were doing damage on their own to the cruisers. But the wraith they were just firing at the large ships.

Then Ellis looked out as the wraith ships stopped firing, as did the other ships. Daniel walked up and nearly fell as a hyperspace window opened right on top of them.

"Helm, get us the hell out of here!" Ellis screamed as the viewscreen lit up with hundreds of windows. Other ships were coming through, "Wait!" Daniel said in alarmed, Ellis and Mitchell watched as the wraith ships were now being fired at by the original ships and the new ones.

"Oh my god," Mitchell said as he watched the total destruction of the wraith fleet. As the Apollo pulled into hyperspace, they all breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught.

"Take us to the coordinates that Sheppard sent us." Ellis said sitting down in his chair.

(Atlantis)

"I see that everything is ready?" Woolsey said as he watched Sheppard put the final touches on his tact vest.

"Just about," Sheppard said as he looked down, "If Rodney wakes up, tell him that I'll be back." Woolsey nodded.

"I assumed that McKay won't be too happy that you are not here." Woolsey said and John shrugged.

"I don't want him to worry, you know Rodney." John said as he walked out the door with Woolsey right behind him.

"John, please be careful, I would hate for McKay to go all thermal meltdown if something were to happen to you. All of Atlantis would go under." Woolsey tried to make it funny, and John did give him a brief smile.

"Sheppard, I just received a message from my ship, they're on finally on their way." Larrin said as she walked up to him, Sam looked over at him, as did Teyla and Ronan. He nodded and they waited patiently as the traveler's ship came from hyperspace.

"Sir, the ship is ready," Chuck said as they walked to the docking bay, they would take a puddlejumper to the ship. They were just about to leave when Woolsey's voice announced that the Apollo was here and was docking.

Larrin had nodded as she was beamed up as Ellis was talking with Sheppard and Woolsey.

"So someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Ellis asked as he sat down.

After explaining everything they had seen and been through, Ellis had only shook his head and mumbled about only Sheppard's team could have managed to do something like this.

"Daniel, hey, long time." Sam said as she hugged Daniel, then she turned her attention to Teal'c and Vala she smiled at them.

"So you have something for me to see?" Daniel was almost giddy with excitement. Sam nodded and walked back to the lab. When she had shown them the feather, Daniel had sat down and pulled a light to see it better.

"Well it defiantly is a feather, and you said it was the only thing left of the woman that saved you?" Daniel asked as he looked closer. Sam nodded as she too got a closer look.

"Yeah, she just appeared right there on the bridge, one minute we were in direct line to getting hit by one of the smaller ships, which we would have been destroyed and the next the ship was gone and she was there, and then we were orbiting Atlantis." Daniel nodded the entire time she was saying this.

"Fascinating, I wonder something, what if the ship was her?" Sam looked confused about that, "I know but follow me here, if she was the ship and she saved you by becoming her true form, and you said that the bigger ship had spoken to you, it makes perfect sense, the angels on earth came around the turn of the calendar, from BC to AD, and they did say that they chased away all the false gods from our planet." Daniel said as Sam really thought about it, it was crazy and way the hell out there, but they had seen some crazy stuff before, this would make no difference.

"If your right, then what ever species they are, they started a religion on our planet that is so profound that if they showed up, my god everyone's beliefs would be in jeopardy." Sam said as Daniel nodded.

Ellis, Sheppard and Ellis were still talking in the conference room when Chuck ran in out of breath. They all looked up at him as he stood, "sir, I think we have been found," Woolsey stood up and raced to the control tower, he knew that Ellis and Sheppard were behind him, as he got to the viewscreen he saw that the others were standing and looking over the rail at something, when he turned his breath caught.

There standing in front of the gate was a woman with long black hair, looking around the room, just as he looked at her, she looked at him, and then Woolsey almost fainted when two pitch black wings unfurled from her back…

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading,

Review please if you liked the chapter

Meriadeth


End file.
